Flight 69
by Sapphiro
Summary: Super Idol Nico gets the gay for Flight Attendant Maki. Rated M for swearing.


A/N: This is a super-late birthday fic for blaerofvalenwood, and surprisingly not in second person P.O.V. Enjoy!

* * *

Nico sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot. Waiting in line to go through customs was so _boring_ , and her perfectly portioned idol body was made for the stage, not carrying her own weight in luggage. She honestly hated flying- the hassle to even get on the plane with the loud and smelly airport, the terrifying flight itself that made her want to puke every time, and the jetlag afterwards she'd have to hide under layers of makeup for the next photo-shoot. It just simply, wasn't worth it.

* * *

' _Oh god this is so worth it_ ' thought Nico as she surveyed the flight attendant giving the emergency instructions. She had fiery red hair and the most captivating amethyst eyes and Nico's mind was at war between listening to that sexy, bedroom voice telling her to put a mask over a child's face and ogling the hottest body she'd ever seen hidden under a flight attendant's uniform. The flight attendant turned around to gesture to the emergency exits and like magnets Nico's eyes were drawn to her _very_ fine rear, traveling down legs that went on for miles. ' _Hol-y-shit_ ' Nico thought, mouth going dry. ' _What is someone like her doing on a plane!?'_ The attendant's eyes met hers for a moment and Nico tore her gaze away, a light blush stealing across her cheeks. ' _God Nico, turn down the gay before she notices_!'

The presentation ended and the flight attendant disappeared, presumably towards the cockpit. Nico composed herself and took out her phone to check her texts; she had only one, from her best friend Nozomi.

~ _Nicocchi! I hope you have a safe flight to the Americas! You better find someone there to go double dating with Elichi and me, or else next time I'm picking for you~_

Nico shuddered. The last blind date Nozomi had set her up on had ended with her hurriedly shoving breadsticks into her purse while spouting excuses to her unexpectedly male date. Really, had Nozomi never heard of catfishing? Spiritual she may be but when it came to dating she had about as much knowledge as Eli- that is to say, practically none, as they had only ever dated each other. Worse, who knows what she'd have to endure next time. She knew she'd be on her own- double dating with Nozomi and Eli was more like a front row seat to the gayest romance film she'd ever seen, where the only people the main characters see are each other. So, she most definitely had to find someone as soon as possible. An idea came to her.

* * *

"Water and peanuts, sir?' Nico heard from the aisle before her, and hurriedly she checked herself in her phone's camera. She needed to look perfect for this next part. The cart moved forward and there she was, in all of her incredibly hot glory. Nico's perfectly planned scenario where she would be cute and suave and ask for her number went flying out of the window at two hundred miles per hour. Belatedly Nico realized the flight attendant was talking to her. "Water and peanuts, miss?"

"Uh, s-sure," she stuttered and as the attendant reached for the snacks Nico internally slapped herself. What the hell happened to her master plan? Now she needed another way to get her attention! She glanced over at the peanuts and a bolt of pure genius hit her. "Wait!"

The flight attendant paused and cocked an eyebrow at her. Wow, that was hot. No, Nico, focus! Now was the time to strike! Nico tilted her head and said sweetly, "I'm allergic to nuts, Nico~"

Nico was not at all allergic to nuts. In fact, one of her favorite treats she hoped to get in America were Almond Joys. But, if she was allergic, then the flight attendant would have to find her a substitute and of course Nico would have to help her, and the snack closet was probably a tight, enclosed space, and who knows what would happen… Nico shook herself out of her fantasy to see the flight attendant handing her a cup of water. "Alright miss, just water then." And then she rolled away with all of Nico's hopes and dreams.

* * *

Nico sulked in her seat as the plane hurtled through the sky. What the heck just happened? The flight attendant totally ignored her! Now she was going to have to go on a date with two parfait lesbians that would most likely be the catalyst into her swearing off dating and living with four cats. ' _No_ ,' Nico thought, ' _Super Idol Nico-Nii does not go out like this! This battle is not over!_ ' As if summoned by her thoughts, the red-haired beauty appeared along the aisles. As she passed by her Nico gathered her courage and called out. "Ano, excuse me!"

Nico could have sworn that the flight attendant twitched slightly before she turned around. "How may I help you?"

' _Shit_ ,' thought Nico, ' _Conversation. Forgot about that part_.' She wracked her brains as the flight attendant regarded her with unamused eyes. "Um, I was just wondering about the length of the flight?"

With a sigh the redhead answered her. "Unfortunately we are flying against some very strong headwinds. This will cause a delay of about an hour, and we are also expecting some very strong tur-"

Suddenly a mighty tremor shook the plane and with a slight gasp the flight attendant lost her balance and toppled over into Nico's lap. Nico's brain short-circuited. The hot flight attendant was _on her lap_. She could smell her light strawberry scent and the attendant's labored breaths skittered across her thighs, raising intense goose bumps all over Nico's body. And unless she was very much mistaken, there was a _boob_ in her _hand_. The tremor subsided and the flight attendant frantically pushed herself upright. Her face was beet-red, her clothes were slightly disheveled, and her eyes were almost comically wide. Hysterically Nico wondered if this is what she'd look like after sex.

"Um. Turbulence. Yes." She and Nico shared one last awkward stare and then she stalked off down the aisle, surreptitiously straightening her uniform.

' _Well that went well_ ,' Nico thought. On one hand, she may have just destroyed any chance she had with the hottest woman she'd even seen. On the other hand, or rather, _in_ the other hand…boob. Subconsciously Nico clenched her hand and to her surprise there was still something in it. A nameplate, specifically. It read a name and a title. _Maki Nishikino, flight attendant._ Nico grinned.

* * *

Nico walked down the narrow aisle towards the front of the plane. She was on her way to return the nameplate and hopefully, in return, she's get the hot flight attendant's- Maki's- number. Just the thought of those purple eyes and the way she felt- okay, maybe she'd only felt the fabric of her uniform, but Nico could _tell_ her skin would feel amazing- sent shivers up her spine. Just up ahead she could see the small alcove where the flight attendants worked, and as she drew nearer, she could hear the voice of her target.

"…should have… Rin, I was in her fucking _lap_ …"

Deciding to reveal herself before any more was said, Nico walked into the nook and saw Maki talking to another flight attendant with short orange hair. At her appearance, the orange-haired flight attendant's eyes went wide and Maki spun around to regard her with a shocked expression. Slightly startled by the reactions Nico sputtered out, "You, um, d-dropped this…" and opened her hand to show Maki's nameplate.

The other flight attendant took this moment to sidle off into the aisles, muttering something about, "passengers, nya" while Maki stared at her nameplate as if it had personally offended her. After a few more awkward moments she reached out a hand to take it and as she did her fingers grazed over Nico's. A feeling like an electric current passed through Nico's hand, and with a slight jerk of shock, the nameplate fell, tumbling to the floor of the plane under Nico's horrified gaze. She immediately bent down to retrieve it but Maki had the same idea, resulting the most awkward game of "No, I'll get it-" " _I've_ got it-" that she had ever experienced.

Eventually Maki straightened up, pinning her nameplate back onto her uniform, while Nico followed at a slower rate. "Thanks, miss…?" Maki said.

"Yazawa. Nico Yazawa," Nico replied hastily. ' _This is your last chance_ ,' Nico thought to herself, _'Fate gave you another one after you fucked the first one up, so use it! Oh shit, she's starting to look restless. Do something!'_ Panicking, Nico blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So, do you come here often?"

What.

The.

 _Fuck_.

Just came out of her mouth. Nico could only stare in abject horror as the beautiful flight attendant looked at her in mild repulsion as she answered. "Uh, yes, I do. I, uh, work here."

' _Fuck. Fuck, how do you even recover from that'_ thought Nico woefully. "No! That's not what I meant to say, you see-"

"All passengers, please return to your seats and put on your seatbelts. We will soon be experiencing heavy turbulence. All passengers, please return to your seats," the captain's voice boomed over the intercom. Maki gestured for her to go, and, thoroughly dejected, Nico returned to her seat. _'Well,_ ' she mused to herself as the plane began to shake, ' _On the bright side, there's a chance that the plane will crash and no one will ever know this ever happened_.' With her luck, probably not.

* * *

Nico waited at the baggage claim, staring glumly at the phone in her hand. The last few hours of the flight had been spent trying to turn herself invisible whenever Maki the gorgeous flight attendant glided by and honestly Nico was so ready for this flight adventure gone terribly wrong to be over. Her hot pink suitcase came swiveling down the conveyor belt and as she walked forward to meet it, something caught her eye. There was a small note tucked into the zipper of her suitcase, and with a small heave, Nico took it off the belt and opened the note.

' _Nico,'_ it read, ' _although that was probably the worst pick up line ever used, I'll give you credit for trying. I've got a layover in Chicago on Tuesday. Call if you want to help me…lay over ;).'_ Below were ten digits Nico could have sworn spelled out a phone number.

For a full five minutes Nico stood staring silently at the note as the other residents of the airport milled about her. Finally, she had one last thought. ' _She says_ I'm _bad with pick up lines?_ _Help her lay over!? What the fuck does that even mean!'_

* * *

Omake: Rin and Maki

"So, Maki-chan, that was a nice little bit of turbulence we had back there."

"Stop it Rin."

"I'm so glad you kept me _abreast_ of the situation."

"Rin, no."

"In fact, I really think you _fell for_ that passenger."

" _Rin._ "

"Gonna show her the 'ole _cockpit_ when we get to Chicago, eh?"

"Fuck you, Rin."


End file.
